


she comes home a survivor

by mynameisyarra



Category: Samurai Ragazzi (Manga)
Genre: Baby's first murder, Female-Centric, Iga Clan, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tae-centric, Trauma, ascended minor female character, but not the focus, implied sex slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: --and lives a protector.or: a story how Tae protects the Harima Province





	she comes home a survivor

When she arrived at her hometown, everything was surreal. The smell of salt didn’t reach her, everyone was speaking the same language, and her father was with her. She had only been gone for two years, and yet nothing was familiar anymore. When she worked on the field it was more muscle memory than anything. When she tried to reconnect with her father she found herself unable to talk like she used to. Whether anyone realized it or not, she has changed.

Life seemed dull after an adventure around the world.

* * *

 

Tae found herself working as a servant at Harima Castle. Sneaking Haru’s treasures into a safe shed was something a lot more familiar than the mind numbing activity of planting paddies. Talking to Tajima-dono was fun, and the gossip and intrigue in the castle kept her on her toes. 

Although it slowly became a routine, it was still different that the repeated pattern of her previous work at the field.

And then something broke the routine.

The wind was still the same, the air was still the fresh smell of the mountain. But there was malice hidden between the high branches of the trees. Tae did her best not to look at the source.

There was an assassin.

She thought of them. She thought of her father who pushed her to find a husband out of love and worry. She thought of her neighbors who might take the brunt of whatever political struggle was about to happen. And lastly, she thought of the home Haru and Momo would come back to.

Haru taught her how to write and read in many languages, how to recognize a poison in creatures or plants, and how to provide first aids among many things. Momo taught her self-defense, how to fight, how to use that venom to her advantage, and how to incapacitate, or even kill when necessary.

Tae stared at the trinket the retainer gave to her before she was send back home. A sturdy and long red hairpin capable of piercing skin.

She thought of the women she was with under that horrible man’s captive. She thought of the people that Harunobu tried to help, and the ones he didn’t succeed to help.

Tae gripped the hairpin in her small hands, and decided.

* * *

 

Kununigaoka never knew Oboro Yasha, wasn’t high ranking enough to ever get a glimpse of him. But he knew of the traitor. He crippled most of the jounin, wounded Iga’s pride  _ and  _ their reputation. Which, of course, lead to fewer works and less money.

All because he was enamored with some young lord, or so Kununigaoka heard.

That was his last thought before he fell to the ground. He didn’t hear any noise or sensed any killing intent, just a sharp pain on the back of his neck before his brain shut down. 

Standing behind him was his killer.

The blood didn’t even reach her sleeve.

* * *

 

_ “It’s a last resort.”  _ Momo had told her.  _ “Use it when you really need it.” _

There was a gap between a human skull and their neck. The flesh was soft and her hairpin was sharp. It was easy enough to reach their brain and scrambled it with her weapon. Even the burliest of men fell like a doll.

And yet it was her first choice.

Her body trembled. It was the first time she had killed someone. If she was Haru, she would be able to find a way to deal with this without violence. If she was Momo, she would be able to drive them off with just intimidation alone. She was neither of them, so she chose the safest choice available for her.

Steeling her resolve, she steadied her breath and proceeded to strip the ninja from his equipments before burying him. His weapons might be useful and she couldn’t let anyone find out she had killed.

And perhaps.

Perhaps she was remorseful enough to give even someone like him some sort of prayer to send him off.

* * *

 

It continued.

They sent someone here and she took them out.

It was easy to detect them through killing intent alone.

It was even easier to pick them off.

She hated it.

* * *

They found the graveyard. She didn’t dig the graves deep enough, it seemed, because the bear that lived in the mountain came down near the village to dig the bodies for snacks. People were horrified by these mysterious murders.

Harima Castle launched an investigation, and Tae could feel the cold sweat crawling on the back of her neck.

In a fit of panic she checked on the safe shed where she hid not only Haru’s treasures--which everyone must have known at this point- and the equipment she looted from the assassins. Would it be safe here? Should she moved them somewhere else? Before her mind reached a decision, her hands already moved to remove the tatami that hid the weapons underneath.

It was a stupid thing to do, but perhaps deep down she wanted to get caught.

“Tae-chan?” She jerked in surprise, dropping the equipment from her hands. Turning around she saw Tajima-dono’s horrified expression. “What are those?”

Tae could not dare herself to look at him. If she looked then she would cry and give herself away.

She still cried, in the end.

Tajima-dono tried his best to comfort her, telling her it wasn’t her fault (but it was), telling her that she must tell him who forced her (it was her decision), and trying to assure her that whoever it was would get caught (she already were).

And now, she found herself face to face with the current Lord of Harima Province, Takaramaru-dono.

Haru didn’t like talking about him, and she could easily tell why. But she wasn’t Haru, she was a victim that was threatened by a mysterious killer to hide their equipment. So she was treated with a distant gentleness to try to coax information out of her. “I will put guards for your father, but you have to tell me who did this.”

“No! That will make him a target!” Tae yelled in alarm before slapping her hand over her mouth.  _ She talked back _ .

“My samurais are dependable, you don’t have to worry about his safety. However, there isn’t much we can do without information on the culprit.”

There was a pause and a decision was made to protect her father. “It was me… I killed them.”

The Lord was dubious, his face not amused. “How?”

She pulled her hairpin from her sleeve. “With this.” She said as she put it in front of him. "I--I sneak up on them and I put this through their neck, into their skull." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "They're not--they aren't innocent people. They're from clan Iga, they want to ruin us. I have all their belongings, I strip them before I bury them. I can prove they're enemies."

Takaramaru-dono’s face turned from soft understanding to hardened suspicion. “The ones you hid in the shed?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Was your father an Iga too?” 

Tae’s eyes widened, "No! He wasn't the one who taught me this! He's innocent! He doesn't know!" She looked down and paused, remembering not to say 'Momo' and not to just call him 'Haru' and used his title. "It was Harunobu-dono's retainer, the one traveling with him now. He taught me."

She told them about how she was sold to slavery (and god she was still bitter that the castle has so many better things to do than to protect their people) and how Harunobu-dono and his retainer saved her, started a war, and then stopping it less than a day it started.

She paused.

She told them that the retainer taught her how to fight to protect herself (omitting the countless nightmares that led to this decision, they didn't deserve to know). She told them why she did it. To protect her home and her loved ones.

Takaramaru-dono observed her through her confession. Something was missing from her story. A lot of somethings. “You made it sound like the clan has a personal grudge against us. Why?”

Tae’s breath hitched. “Because…”

“Because?”

“Because Harunobu-dono’s retainer was one of them.” She finally relented. “He hurt their pride by betraying them… that’s why.”

“Ah.” It was too many information to swallow. “I’m guessing that even if they die on their journey, Iga would not stop until they are satisfied.”

“You are wrong.” Tae said. “If you don’t believe they will come back home, then you don’t know your brother at all.”

Takaramaru-dono was quiet again before sighing, "I have never met an assassin as honest and sincere as you are."

"I--well I'm not an assassin, he just... taught me to fight in a way that wouldn't, uh... I'm not very strong. I need all the advantage I can get."

"...we will keep this quiet. Can I trust you to keep up the good work and share the information?" He would be a fool to not take advantage of this. 

Tae understood that. She nodded. 

"Thank you. You and your family will be compensated." The Lord looked slightly relieved.

“No.”

“No?” He frowned. “What do you mean no?”

"Even if they don't know I'm the one who did it, they still know me as the girl who was coerced into helping a killer." She said solemnly. "And the guards accompanying you know the truth." Tae could see the samurai stationed outside went rigid. Offended, no doubt. Her hands fidgeted, fingers crossed together like a prayer--like when she prayed for Haru and Momo to come home soon- as she recited what Momo told her once.

"It's not about loyalty, it's about manipulation.” She said. "Torture is ineffective against loyalty, but loyalty itself can be used to convince people to reveal the truth. Loyalty is love, and love is what make people willingly die for a cause. Or for someone.”

Like Momo for both Haru and her. Like her for both of them. 

"For example... if killing myself is the only way to save my father, I will." and she was telling the truth.

Takaramaru listened to her, caught between being wary of her intensity and admiring her tenacity. "And what do you propose, then?"

Her mind went blank. “Me? Your Lordship?” He only nodded, and she stumbled for a minute before saying, "Uh... I mean, my advantage is that everyone thinks I'm average. I'm nobody. So they don't expect... me. Doing things like this."

“I see. So you suggest not to tell anyone outside of the people here anything at all.”  He mused. “Can you write?”

“Yes. Harunobu-dono taught me.” She sounded proud.

Takaramaru smiled slightly before turning grim again. “In that case, I expect you to write me a weekly report then. We will deal with the bodies.”

And it continued.

It was still unbearable, but slightly better because she didn’t need to deal with the bodies.

Another week, another ninja.

Then she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"You seem fond of Oboro Yasha." Her captor said "Is he fond of you too? When he arrive here will he realize you are missing?"

She was being kept in a cage. Chained with nothing to cover her body.

"Or maybe you are just something to pass his time with?" Her captor was smiling with her face, but it wasn’t Tae. It wasn’t her. “No one noticed I wasn’t you. Not even your father.”

Tae wasn’t going to cry. She won’t.

(But oh how she wanted to)

* * *

The ship was greeted with a fanfare from the peasants. Harunobu-dono was still beloved by them, even with the time they passed without him. His face reflected his people’s happiness, only to fall for a bit when he saw a certain village girl. “Momo.” He said.

It all happened so fast. His retainer suddenly launched himself towards Tae, making everyone screamed in anger. That anger, however, soon turned into horror as he ripped apart her face, revealing a stranger underneath the disguise.

Harunobu, who used to be an excitable kid who ran around the mountain with no care about dignity, now approached the restrained impostor with calmness of a still water. "Where is she?"

The impostor laughed, "It's your fault, you know."

"Where is she?"

"What was it you said to her?” They purred, “'Loyalty is love, and love is what make people willingly die for a cause. Or for someone.'."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The still water broke, revealing the storm underneath. Harunobu’s face was the picture perfect of rage.

"Well, now she will die because she loves you too much." The smile was an insult. 

Momojuuro, who had been quiet this whole time decided to slam the enemy's head repeatedly to the ground. Over and over until he was satisfied. “I’ll take this to the castle.” He spat. “I’ll catch up with you.”

Haru knew the province like the back of his hand. He would find Tae soon enough.

* * *

It was too much of a reminiscent of that time. Except now Tae was alone in that cage. Except now Haru ran up there to hug her. Except now Momo joined the hug and told her what she needed to hear.

“You survive. You did well.”

And she finally,  _ finally  _ let herself cried in their arms.


End file.
